


Spring

by poppetawoppet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for thegameison_sh cycle three, round one, Spring, which of course to mean robots</p>
<p>Lestrade needs fixing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring

"No, no not like that!"

John stops in front of the door. He's been living at 221b for a year now, so not much fazes him. But he isn't sure that he's ever heard Sherlock like this.

"Yesssss!"

John groans. It wouldn't be like Sherlock not to tell John to piss off for awhile (not that Sherlock has ever had girls or guys over.)

John decides to deal with whatever is behind the door. It can't be that embarrassing. He and Sherlock have a code to deal with any sort of relations (not that either have used the code and John has posted it on the fridge so Sherlock has room for other things in his brain, but really.)

John stops in the doorway. 

"Oh hello John, you got home just in time. Could you possibly please pass me the lube I so inconveniently left on the couch?"

John sputters.

Sherlock is in the kitchen, shirtsleeves rolled up. John can see the curls of Donovan's hair around the corner, but she doesn't turn to look at him. Lestrade…

Lestrade is bent over, pants down around his ankle.

"Sherlock, I—"

"Are you okay John? I'd come over and talk, but my hand is really in an important place right now, and I just can't move it."

John has the presence of mind to at least close the door. He has no idea where Mrs. Hudson is, but her heart has been fragile since the pool incident, and he cannot risk it.

"John?"

There's not even a question in Sherlock's eyes and John doesn't know what to do. Then Donovan turns and smirks at John, as if to mock whatever hesitation he has. As if to berate John for any prejudice that might come out of his mouth.

John takes a deep breath, grabs the bottle and walks across the room.

"Great. Now can you hold the flashlight while Donovan works the mechanics?"

John blinks. "Excuse me?"

Then he looks down.

"Oh. I had no idea."

Donovan nods. "Not a lot of people do. It's something we try to keep quiet, and Sherlock is the expert at fixing him much to my dismay."

"Robotics is a specialty of mine," Sherlock says.

John looks down again. When he had come across the room, the array of wires and springs were not what he had expected to see.

"Does Lestrade know?"

"No."

"Hush the both of you. Sally, of you could possibly move that red wire out of the way?"

John watches as Sherlock moves wires around. 

"Found it! Broken spring."

Moments later (it is actually an hour by John's estimation,) Lestrade is striding out of the room with Donovan, thinking he had come to question Sherlock about a case.

"That was very brave of you, considering what you thought."

"I don't know what you are talking about," John says.

Sherlock looks at him. "Please. Your face was a combination of horrified, disgusted and vaguely interested."

"I was only interested because you were there," John mutters.

Sherlock grins. "Now we're talking. Perhaps I could explore your machinery later?"

John shakes his head and laughs. "We'll see."


End file.
